beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Orion II U:BD
Hunter Orion II U:BD is a Stamina-Type Beyblade. Its owner is Chris and Jericho DragonHeart. Hunter Orion II is both second and first of its kind, in that it features a ball bearing, similarities to Wolborg MS, from the Hard Metal System, and Phantom Orion B:D, which Hunter Orion II is the evolution of. These ball bearings give Hunter Orion II increased stability and more Stamina, enough for it to solo spin for at least 7 minutes and up to 8 and even 9 minutes due to the addition of the gravity ball gimmick that was added.' '''It is also the first and only multiple direction stamina bey. Face Bolt: Orion II The Face Bolt depicts "Orion", one of the 88 constellations. In Greek mythology, Orion or "The Hunter" was a giant huntsman who died at the hands of the giant scorpion, Scorpio and was placed as a constellation in space along with Scorpio by the God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus in some stories or was killed in others by Artemis. The design features the face of Orion and is no different from the original Orion and is printed in a deep gold translucent face. It has been embued with near infinite stamina. '''4D Energy Ring: Orion II' weight: 4.8 grams Orion II is a dark burgundy in color, with designs of notches on its end and is perfectly symmetrical due to its multiple rotation ability. Orion II has sharp spikes on its sides which are meant to represent the top half of Orion's face. It also features eye-like stickers that can be used with the Hunter Fusion Wheel to create a grin or a face. There are two metal balls in the clear wheel hidden under the faces on eather side. Attack 3 - Defense 1–Stamina 6 4D Fusion Wheel: Hunter Total Weight: 45.4 grams Metal Frame ''' '''Weight: 43.31 grams Hunter is the world’s first and only multiple direction stamina wheel. Hunter's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, but the grin is pushed out farther in stamina mode than in attack mode to decrease contact area, thus increasing stamina, and a nose that can be used with the Orion II Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode. In attack mode, it features a more evil looking smile that is more sunk into the metal wheel resulting in more surface area, and where the sides push back out is bares a huge resemblance to Gravity and has more smash than gravity due to the gap being bigger. Also like gravity, the different sides of the wheel are identical. Core ''' '''Weight: 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent Gold made completely of plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion II new "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, there is a different face with a wicked and cruel grin which is sunken into the metal wheel more and provides a gap similar to the gravity metal wheel, providing even greater smash than gravity due to a bigger gap and more weight. This results in the Hunter wheel being top tire in two categories, attack in attack mode and stamina in stamina mode. Attack Mode: Attack 6 - Defense 0 –Stamina 6 Stamina Mode: Attack 0 - Defense 4 –Stamina 8 4D Performance Tip: Ultimate Bearing Drive (U:BD) Weight: 8.50 grams Ultimate Metal Bearing Drive (UM:BD)''' '''is superior to B:D in many ways. This tip has a QGB150 (Quad Gravity Ball 150, basically a GB145 that is circular and has 4 of the metal balls and is a small bit taller) built into the middle section of the tip, right above where the shaft protrudes out, resulting in better stamina and a significant weight gain and a slightly lower center of balance. It also provides the bey with a slightly smaller version of BD145.This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a Performance Tip. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to U:BD's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to U:BD because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance, it just wobbles in place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, U:BD has proven to be a very great Tip. It theoretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. U:BD has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be considered by some as the best Stamina Tip ever. This is the best Stamina Performance Tip since Hunter Orion II can take an insane number of critical hits without getting affected a lot. It has even better stamina when paired with the Hunter or Phantom wheel. Attack 0 - Defense 4 –Stamina 8 Category:Unregistered Beys